Cursed Hollow
Cursed Hollow is a 5v5 battleground set in a haunted forest. The Cursed Hollow is a dark realm ruled over by the Raven Lord,2014-01-31, Heroes of the Storm with Day9 and Dustin Browder (Full Game Cast). YouTube, accessed on 2014-06-11 within the realm of the Raven Court.2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18 Battleground Tips The Raven Lord demands tributes, which appear in the forest at the center of the map. When a team collects 3 tributes, their enemies become cursed. There are three lanes in this battleground and all of the objectives are located in a forest in between them. There are several watchtowers which overlook the main paths in the forest, the mercenary camps, and the tribute spawn points making control of them essential. There are plenty of mercenaries as well which makes the forest a critical position to control. Tributes spawn in the forest periodically at one of several spawn points. The spawn point is determined randomly. To capture a tribute, a hero must channel on it for several seconds, during which he can be interrupted by damage or disables. Once a team collects 3 tributes, the Raven Lords curses their enemies. While cursed, the minion's health are reduced to 1 and towers cease firing, allowing a team to push against a cursed enemy with ease. Map-unique objectives The main objective revolves around paying tribute to the Raven Lords in order to curse your enemies. Tributes The tributes are buildings that appear randomly across the map (though at set locations) In order to capture a tribute a hero must channel on it for 6 seconds. If the hero takes any damage or moves from his/her current position the channel is interrupted, and must start channeling again or defend it until they can. The first Tribute will activate 3 minutes into the match, following a 30-second warning. The first Tribute indicator will appear on the Minimap 30 seconds after the game begins, and subsequent indicators will appear 15 seconds after the previous Tribute has been captured. The Raven Lord's Curse A single or two tributes will not do anything on their own, however once a team has gathered 3 tributes (not necessarily one after another) the Raven Lord curses the opposing team, turning their minions' health to 1 and denying the towers any attack capabilities. A team does not lose tributes if the other team succeeds in bringing about the curse. Audio and visual indicators alert players when there are 10 and 5 seconds remaining on the Raven Lord’s Curse. Development The map was originally called "Haunted Farmlands."2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18 Media Images Cursed Hollow-artwork.jpg|Loading screen artwork CHCurse.jpg CHSS.jpg CHSS1.jpg CursedHollow00.jpg CursedHollow03.jpg CursedHollow10.jpg CursedHollow11.jpg Videos Heroes of the Storm Cursed Hollow Kevin Knocke and Matthew Cooper cast Cursed Hollow Dustin and Husky cast Cursed Hollow Patch changes * * * * * * * References Category:Battlegrounds